


Rocki and Jackson

by Totsie03



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Apologetic Jackson, Awkwardness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fuller Family Fluff, No Smut, Soft Rocki, Some cussing but it's probably nothing you haven't heard before, Sweet Jackson, exes to friends to lovers, hopefully fluff, ramona's a great friend, ramona's a great sister, relationship, rocki and ramona are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totsie03/pseuds/Totsie03
Summary: *Season 4 Spoilers!!!* The beginning of the story takes place at the end of "The Prom" episode and then turns into what I think should happen after the fourth season. Rocki has forgiven Jackson, but can't trust him now and breaks up with him. Jackson wants to get back together, but doesn't want to push his luck and push Rocki away forever. What's his next move? *I'm sorry I suck at summaries* Rated T just because of some cussing, nothing else.





	Rocki and Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I have been so obsessed with Jackson and Rocki's relationship and not many people have written about them, so I decided to have a go at it. Constructive criticism is highly encouraged! *I do not own Fuller House and do not make any profit off of this*

**Rocki's POV**

Ramona and I decide to get some pictures in the photo booth near Jackson and his football friends. Once we’re done, I’m about to walk out from behind the curtain to go stand by Jackson again, but I hear my name mentioned, and immediately stop to listen. Why the heck (I’ve been hanging with the Fuller’s way too much, I never say  _heck_ )were they talking about me? 

"So dude, what's up with that date of yours?" some guy, I assume a football player, asks Jackson.

"You mean Rocki," he states, reminding them of my name. I'm honestly not surprised, it's not like I remember their names either.

"More like  _Rocky Horror_ you know," he chuckles, getting a laugh from the surrounding jocks. I raise an eyebrow at that. Dude seriously needs better insults.

"Yeah, well, she's a little offbeat. She has her own unique look." He sounds a little uncomfortable to me. I saw Ramona look my way and raise her eyebrow, but I just shrug and focus to hear their conversation over the music.

"Unfortunately we're the ones who gotta look at her you know!" he cracked and I heard what sounded like a high-five, probably from one of his annoying friends. Okay now I'm getting mad. I feel my hands clench into fists, ready to go knock out his lights, but Ramona holds my arm and gives me a look that says _Don't._  "Is there no one else you could have come to prom with? I mean," he pauses, then states as if it was obvious why I was Jackson's date, "did you lose a bet?" I go still and wait for Jackson's answer.

"Yeah," he drags the word out, as if he wasn't sure that was the right answer. Ramona and I step out from behind the photo booth’s curtain now, but Jackson is too distracted to notice. "Like I didn't know she was going to show up to prom looking like Harley Quinn right?" then chuckles when he saw the other guys laughing.

I glare at him, shock, anger, and strangely enough, hurt, as he laughs with those football losers. It was like adding salt and lemon juice to an open wound.

"I mean, where'd she get her dress, from the  _Crypt Keeper_?" His friends let out some _ooohhs_ , noticing that Jackson hasn't seen me yet. He turns around chuckling. I study the good guy I'd begrudgingly become friends with, and then later became his girlfriend when he said he wanted a serious relationship. Okay, I might have wanted it too, but looking at him now as his goofy face morphed into one of surprise and guilt, I could feel my eyes welling up. Then he had the audacity to try and explain himself, weakly might I add.

"Rocki I, I didn't mean it," he stutters. I leave him with one sentence so he doesn't see the tears welling in my eyes.

"Fuller you suck." I glanced at Ramona then quickly made my way out of that damned school. I've always hated this place. I try to wipe away the small tears that escaped as I get out of here. I hear quick tapping of heels behind me and know it's Ramona. I stop at my car and before I can get in Ramona stops me.

"Hey are you okay? Jackson was being a jerk! How dare he say things like that about you!" I turn around, hoping the tears have disappeared enough that she can't see them in the semi-darkness.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just need time away. From everyone." I give her a bit of an apologetic grimace before getting into the driver's seat. She nods in understanding, which I'm highly thankful for. I just want to be away from everyone associated with Jackson.

"Text me if you wanna come over and talk." I give her a doubtful look. "Okay never mind, text me if you want to talk somewhere You-Know-Who isn't."

"Lord Voldemort?" I snarkily, earning a small smile from Ramona. I give her a nod and drive back home to an empty house. "Right. Mom's at the prom," I recall to no one. I quickly head to the bathroom to wash my makeup off and get into some pj's. I don't allow myself to get upset until I'm in the comfort of my bed, where I rethink my decisions leading up to this point. I'm not much of a crier, so I just lay there thinking. I don't remember ever being this hurt because of somebody before and it's really weirding me out. I should have never kissed that Baloney Boy. Not that any of this is my fault. It's all because of stupid, annoying, grossly cute, Jackson fucking Fuller.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a chance and reading my poor attempt at fanfiction! Again, any notes you may have to help improve this is highly recommended! I will try to update as soon as I can, it's time for semester finals and I'm really busy studying and doing homework but I'll see what I can do!


End file.
